


The big love, It has to be a big thing, It's bringing me to my knees

by AmyJorumStitchery



Category: IT - Stephen King, Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: But isn't he always tho?, Clown Porn, Clowns, Consent Play, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Papawise, Possessive Pennywise (IT), Tim Curry - Freeform, coulrophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 01:13:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17715248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery
Summary: It starts out with Papa just wanting to be nice and cuddly...How weird.





	The big love, It has to be a big thing, It's bringing me to my knees

She awoke from a deep sleep when the familiar smell of popcorn and wet dirt filled her nostrils, and the feeling that she suddenly plummeted, like she was tied to a horrible ride at an amusement park. She shot up in bed, knowing instantly  _he_ had stopped by for a quick visit. Her heart sped up and she sleepily tried to calculate how long ago it had been since their last pleasure trip together.

The little lamp on her bedside table turned on and her eyes could make out his features as he sat clouded in the dark on a chair by the corner.

 _"I can smell your arousal from here,"_ he mocked, staring her right in the eyes from his dark spot, _"such a beautiful scent."_

She pulled the covers from her body and he slowly angled his head a little and sniffed the air.

 _"Ahh, yes, yes, yes,"_ he growled, closing his eyes to savour the smell, _"there's no way to avoid that cunt, angelcheeks."_

She got up on her knees on the mattress, not even conscious about her level of sexual excitement at that moment, but she knew Papa had unworldly qualities and she also knew she couldn't hide from him. Whether or not it was her obscene thoughts or the scent that she unconsciously emitted from those obscene thoughts.

 _"I've been watching you sleep for quite some time,"_ he snarled, _"and I have to say you're one sexy little thing."_

He wolf whistled as he gave her a cheeky look.

 _"Oh, Papa, such things you say."_ She giggled.

The clown didn't waste any time and patted his knees to entice her to come over.

_"Why dontcha come sit in Papa's lap, angelcheeks? So I can have a real good look at ya."_

Before her mind even had a chance to think, her body instantly gravitated to him, and, out of habit, straddled him. His yellow suit rustled as her hips subtly grinds on top of him and the sound added to her excitement. He grabbed a hold of her with his gloved hands and shook her ass a little, he gave a soft grunt as she jiggled so nicely in his hands.  
Dipping himself closer to her, he nuzzled his face against her skin and inhaled deeply, opening his mouth to let out another grunt of approval.  
  
She didn't say anything, she hardly moved, just sat there and surrendered to him, letting him take the lead.

 _"Why the sudden restraints, pet?"_ He asked and quirked an eyebrow. _"Afraid I'll hurt you?"_

She bit her lip and slowly shook her head, straightening the ruffles on his colorful suit.

 _"You know I love it when you do..."_ She said in a subdued tone.

He walked his fingers along her sides without breaking his intense stare and landed on her breast, where he squeezed them together and upwards, circling them under his palms. He got visibly excited when her nipples hardened and peeked from underneath her little spaghetti strapped top, and he hooked his fingers in the fabric and pulled down in one swift tug, growling in contentment when her breasts popped free.  
His face changed and he glared in exhilaration at her pink nipples and the goosebumps forming on her sensitive skin.

 _"Ooh, sweet mercy,"_ he grunted, _"you're all fired up and ready for me, aren't ya?"_

Her chest heaved as he dipped his head towards her nipples, flicking his tongue over one of them before latching on with his lips, nibbling hungrily, making filthy sucking noises as his tongue swirled around on her. Pawing at her with sureness and confidence, treating her like the property he considered her to be.

 _"You like this, dontcha, angelcheeks?"_ He chuckled deeply.

She tilted her head back as she savoured the feeling of the soft fabric from his clad fingers running over her, and his tongue that made her cunt throb. She moaned a little and longed for him to be inside her.

 _"I've missed you,"_ she mumbled as his hands snaked around her body, _"you've been gone so long this time..."_

 _"Ahh, don't sound so sad,"_ he mocked, _"you know I'm always around."_

 _"Mm-hmmm..."_ she moaned and closed her eyes, licking her lips as she moved her hips in a circular motion on top of him.

 _"And you know I always come back to you, sweetcheeks,"_ he said, running his hand over her face, _"you know you're my favourite little brat, dontcha?"_

She looked him straight in the eyes and nodded obediently. Her agreement made him very happy.

 _"Good!"_ He said.

 _"What are you plans for me, Papa?"_ She asked and bit her lip in anticipation. _"I've been such a good girl and I want you to spank some sense in me..."_

He narrowed his eyes as he pretended to ponder, humming like he thought real hard about it.

 _"You know what?"_ He said. _"Not tonight. Tonight I'm gonna play it nice, tonight I just wanna sit with you in my lap and play with your hair."_

His desire puzzled her and she leaned back a little, observing him with disbelief, this was not the clown she was used to. Any other time he would have her on all fours, abusing her clit by now. Sucking and biting so relentlessly, hitting her clit with the same feeling and force only her vibrator could generate, leaving her no choice but to scream out his name in the pillow as he made her climax in his white, sweaty face for the second time.

 _"Aaw don't look so disappointed, sweetcheeks."_ He said as he gently squeezed her chin with his thumb and index finger. _"I know how much you like being abused, but I figured a little old fashioned cuddling couldn't hurt noone."_

Before she could reply, he said;

_"Be a good little girl and go over to the bed."_

She didn't say anything, just glanced over her shoulder to the bed and then back at him, just to see if she had heard him right. His face broke out in a big, silly grin and he nodded a little as he pointed to the bed, silently urging her to do as he wished.

She got up from his lap and he followed, smacking her ass in passing as he walked by her, grinning at her as she let out a little squeal.  
Perching himself on the bed before letting out a grunt of relief as he leaned his body against the headboard, placing one hand behind his head. Making himself really comfortable among her blankets and pillows.  
She kinda just observed him for a couple of moments, not knowing how to play along with this whim of his. She suddenly became very unsure and unconsciously shielded her half- naked body from him by wrapping one arm over her chest, where she pensively ran her fingers up and down on her clavicle. Thoughtfully biting her lower lip as her eyes searched for some clues to his behaviour in his unflawed face.

He noticed her timid body language right away and it made him very amused.

 _"Aww, are you shy now all of a sudden?"_ He asked as he stuck out his lower lip, gently mocking her. _"You know, I've seen you in much more inferior positions, little one..."_

She shot him a snooty look as she slowly let her arms fall along the side of her body. Standing confidently infront of him, and his face lit up by her change.

 _"There's the brat I love to abuse..."_ He purred.

He eyed her up and down.

 _"It's not often I get to see you from this perspective..."_ He teased as he quirked an eyebrow. _"From the front and all..."_

She narrowed her eyes as she smiled, walking to the bed where she placed one knee on the mattress, so he could have better access to her. He quickly snaked his arm around her and kneaded her.

 _"Ooh, you've got the sweetest ass, angelcheeks."_ He grumbled and pinched her to make his point. Then he sucked air through his teeth as his eyes narrowed, and she could see how he got completely lost in his horndog mind for a couple of seconds. He gave a low grunt before snapping out of his thoughts, patting her backside a few times to urge her to sit down with him. _"Humor an old clown, will ya?"_

She giggled and gracefully spun around and plopped herself down between his legs where she rested her back against his chest. The material of his suit wasn't the most pleasant against her skin and his big, fluffy pom poms poked her spine. She wriggled a little to be more comfortable, but didn't give it much thought. She was happy as long as he was near her.  
He immediately scurried his arms around her upper body, inhaling deeply and hummed.

 _"That's my girl."_ He grunted.

She relaxed her body as he slowly kneaded her flesh. Sighing contentedly as she felt so at ease with his hands all over her, she closed her eyes as his hands roamed her.

 _"You have such a gentle touch tonight, Papa,"_ she murmured, _"and you're making a girl very confused..."_  
  
Reaching her hand to squeeze his crotch, he let out a throaty grumble as he wriggled under her. She smiled a little to herself when she felt him grow hard and his gorgeous, perfect vein twitched and prodded the small of her back.

Breathing heavily in her ear as his hands snaked their way to her breasts again, where he kneaded them more roughly and pinched her nipples just the way he knew she liked, tugging slowly. Her body jerked and she could feel how wet she was, so she gently parted her legs and forced one of his hands down to rub her.

 _"Papa..!"_ She begged pathetically.

 _"You know what?"_ He grunted and pushed her forward. _"Papa needs that cunt. On all fours. Now!"_


End file.
